Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki:Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War
The Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War was an event that consumed the majority of 2011. It consisted primarily of Daniel Smith not liking what the wiki was turning in to. Other events was the hostile attitude of HellHoundSlayer, and his ultimate banning. The 'Cold War' was thought to be ended on 14th September when founder Magma-Man took action and de-adminised Daniel Smith and remade him as the Chat Moderator. However further conflicts sprung up until the banning of Daniel Smith on 28th October, ending the Cold War. Events Early Months Although little was to be known of the events, the Cold War and the cracks between Magma-Man, HellHoundSlayer and Daniel Smith are presumed to have began around March 2011, according to Daniel. It was between this point and June 2011 that Magma-Man was suicidal and HellHoundSlayer ridiculed the fact. This resulted in HHS receiving a ban, but it was later removed. Mid Months HellHoundSlayer continued to be uncivil throughout the Wiki, yet greeting New Users and making them feel welcome to the Wiki. His relationship with Magma-Man deteriorated, and eventually Magma-Man left Daniel Smith to run the Wiki in his stead. Although the Wiki wasn't suffering, HellHoundSlayer and Daniel Smith's relationship, also, deteriorated. Final Months HellHoundSlayer remained in his reign on uncivility. It was around this time that around three users bypased the initiation process, blindly unaware of the arguments on the wiki. The end of July marked the near splintering the Wiki when two alternate Wikis were created, a vote was introduced. However following the vote, nothing happened. In early August, Magma-Man returned to the Wiki and almost immediatley perma-banned HellHoundSlayer after HHS made an apology that still insulted others. The rest of August was in reletive harmony. Endgame In early September, Daniel Smith revealed he would rather have the Wiki run in a Socialist way. He formed a blog known as Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki Political Parties, and later sent a message to Magma-Man stating that the Wiki needed to change. Ebon Shadowshot then created a Poll for the change, convincing himself to be neautral and wishing that the Wiki populance decide how it should be run. HellHoundSlayer briefly returned in the form of an alternate account, revealing himself to be neautral about the subject and considered it 'pathetic'. The neautral users tended not to care, however in the early hours of 14th September 2011, Magma-Man halted the polls, ending the voting process. He demoted Daniel Smith, placing him in the rank of Chat Moderator, which he had previously ridiculed Sniperteam82308 for. Shortly following this, he demoted Sniperteam to a normal user, and promoted Gruntijackal to replace Daniel Smith as secondary Administrator, orginally assumed to be ending the 'political issues' and the 'cold war'. Epilogue Daniel Smith continued to mention his political party ideas around about the same time as Sniperteam82308 coming back. This began to irritate Magma-Man, who then created a blog which stated that a new policy is introduced stating that any mention of Political Parties on the Wiki will result in a ban. Ebon Shadowshot enforced this rule, removing Poltical Party referenced from two user's pages, including that of Daniel Smith. Outraged, Daniel insulted both Magma-Man and ES, referring to ES as both Magma-Man's 'bitch' and 'little demon' in two seperate blogs. Following this Magma-Man reached a breaking point and gave Daniel Smith a six month ban, terminating the backbone of the Political society. Coupled with the banning of HellHoundSlayer, both the Flame Wars and the Political Party talks are presumed to be near to or completely extinct, ending the Cold War once and for all. Aftermath With the banning of HellHoundSlayer and Daniel Smith, coupled with the inactivity brought on by the beginning of the school term and the temporary departure of Sniperteam82308, the Wiki has been left in a state of ruin. It is a shell of what is was back in July 2011, and just a shadow of what the Wiki was before the Cold War even started. The new policy banning the mention of Political Parties on User Pages and the banning of Daniel Smith means that the hard feelings, flame wars, Political debates of the wiki and hostile attitudes towards one another will die down, and eventually the Wiki can rebuild. ES made a Ban Template for those users who were blocked from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, placing it on LindaHornsbyLindaHornsby, Daniel SmithUser:Daniel Smith, HellHoundSlayerUser:HellHoundSlayer and IVIonsterSniper, although the latter is an alternate account of HellHoundSlayerUser:IVIonsterSniper. After a long rebuilding process, the Wiki was generally considered rebuilt by February 2012, which was quite literally the most active month for the Wiki one year after it's creation. In April 2012, a Second Cold War began and ended in September 2012, almost a year following the first Cold War's conclusion. Trivia *The Article was a reference to the text of Ebon's Voting Blog. Sources Category:News